Awaken
by FOUNDinLOVEx3
Summary: A new member has been added to the Avengers Initiative. What is so special about this person and what is she hiding from the other members? Will the other members be able to her handle her? PLEASE READ! FIRST AVENGERS FIC! Follows The Movie.


**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything, only my OC that's it. She is based on the character Jean Grey from X-Men but has a different story line.**

* * *

**Description**

**A new member has been added to the Avengers Initiative. What is so special about this person and what is she hiding from the other members? Will the other members be able to her handle her? PLEASE READ! FIRST AVENGERS FIC! Follows The Movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A young woman sat in a small café, on a sunny afternoon. She sat next to the window as she let the sun rays hit her face in a perfect angle. In front of her, was a cinnamon roll and a cup of coffee, what she ordered a couple of minutes ago, her usual order.

She let her eyes close and endured into a thoughtful place. You see, she liked to speculate people. Not by observing, but by her unique power as she liked to see if she can decipher what their lives, by their thoughts.

Yes, she is a telepath.

"Oh my god, I knew I shouldn't have gone on this blind date, the guy comes up to my waist."

"I can't believe he did this…that bastard."

"Maybe if I ring her now and say I'm sorry, she might forget about that I forgot our anniversary."

"I swear to god, if that man stares at me, one more time I going to go over there an-"

"Nora"

She abruptly opened her eyes, and looked up, to see a woman, who had short red hair, that was straight but ended with thick curls. She wore a black jacket, underneath a red vest top with some black jeans with combat boots.

"Nora Jones?" She nodded. "Can I sit down?" The woman asked, pointing to the sit in the chair, on the other side of the table. Nora paused, but nodded her head. She was about to look into her mind, to see why she was here but the woman held her hand up.

"Nora, I know of your powers and that you can look into my head but I'm going to tell you anyway why I am here." She said, knowingly. Nora raised her eyebrow, and then nodded her head to tell her to carry on.

"Nora, my name is Natasha Romanoff and I work for an agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D for short, and, I have been sent to find you because, we need your help." Nora knew that the woman in front of her was not wasting her time. She looked down at her cup, which was now going cold.

"You…want my help? Why?" She asked, quite confused, looking up at her.

"Why? Because there is threat that has arisen that may threaten the world as we know it," Natasha said, hoping Nora will say yes. Nora thought for a moment before giving Natasha with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I- I mean, I am not what you're looking for, I cannot fight. I'm sorry you're wasting your time." Nora said, before grabbing her coat and walking away, out of the café. Natasha cursed before quickly following her, whilst muttering to her ear microphone about Nora to her team.

"Nora, wait!" Natasha shouted as she saw Nora was about to get into her car. "Think about it, there are more people like you that will be helping S.H.I.E.L.D fight this."

"People like me?" Nora had to scoff, rolling her eyes at her, she looked at Natasha. "I doubt that." And then, all the cars in the street began to rise to a certain height, things that people had in their hands lifted, people let out a gasp at what was happening.

Natasha eyes went wide for a second before nodding to her. "Yes, Nora, you have more power than you imagine. You would be of more use than you believe." Nora then let the cars fall down into place, causing a thump to echo down the streets.

Natasha carried on, knowing that Nora was listening. "The threat is a man called Loki, God of Mischief, and with your power you will help us be able to find out his plans and stop him before he causes damage."

Nora sighed before thinking the situation through. She looked and nodding her head at Natasha. "Okay, I'm in."

Natasha smiled in relief at her. "Good, now please if you would to follow me, I will take you to meet the rest of the group." She said, leading her to another car. Nora nodded and followed her into a black car that pulled up in front of them. She entered the car, with Natasha entering on the other side and the car drove to the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and let me know :)**

**R x**


End file.
